The Garden Rules
by tayababy
Summary: These are the garden rules, that's what you always said. You would call the garden rules out like a manse, and we would all obey. He knew she knew, she knew he knew, and they were both okay with that. Caskett, post season 4


**CASTLE – The Garden Rules**

These are the garden rules, that's what you always said. You would call the garden rules out like a manse, and we would all obey. He knew she knew, she knew he knew, and they were both okay with that. Caskett, post season 4

Disclaimer: if only, if only… I own neither _Castle_ nor _The Garden Rules_ by Snow Patrol, which I highly suggest you listen to whilst reading.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

He knew.

He knew she knew.

It was impossible not to. Not when he saw her every day.

He saw it in her glances, the ones he saw when she thought he wasn't looking. He felt it in the lingering touches, the ones she never would have thought possible before _it_ happened. He heard it in the concerned tone she used when his mind wandered and it took her longer to get his attention.

She knew.

How could she not, when she did in return.

And he knew that too.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

She knew.

She knew he knew.

Oh, she caught him looking, staring when he thought she wasn't looking. Ever since _it_ happed, she had become more aware of him, of his movements, his staring, his own lingering touches.

He knew.

He knew she knew, and he was strangely okay with hit.

And that made her all the more okay with it.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

He could see it, more and more every day.

How she would seek him out if they'd gone too long without seeing each other. How she would be the one to initiate hugs and other physical touches.

How she was the one to peck his cheek on the way out of his loft one morning.

He knew the wall was almost gone, and he was so grateful when it became more and more apparent.

He knew it was only a matter of time.

CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT

She could see it in his eyes when he smiled, in his face when she looked at him, in his body when she hugged him.

She knew he knew it was only a matter of time before she let him in completely, because he was the one to help her knock down that wall.

She was the one to seek out his hand in the precinct elevator, to actively hold his hand in private. She was the one to suggest he drive them home after a hard case.

She was the one to call the loft 'home', because home is where the heart is, and not just a place to store your stuff.

She was the one making the grand gestures and they were both okay with it.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

He knew the moment she called the loft home he had her.

He just knew.

He was the one to instigate the garden rules at work, at the precinct, everywhere they were not alone.

No, not alone, just not in the presence of family.

And it was his instigation of the garden rules that destroyed the last bricks of that damn wall around her heart.

And he couldn't be more proud of that.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

He'd done it. He'd knocked down the wall.

It had taken near death experiences, on both of their parts, of feelings of loss, of epiphanies of love. Of forbidden feelings, stolen moments and hidden glances. Of secret hand holding and private hugs, of family, friends and enthusiastic cheerleaders all in one.

Of his daughter, who finally trusted her again, of her father, who was more supportive than either ever thought, of their friends, who never did tell who won the betting pool, but shared the winnings anyway.

Of her boss, who glared her displeasure, but told her to keep it out of the precinct, before congratulating her on her happiness.

It was a moment of personal growth on her part, her triumph over defeating the demons that had once ruled and later haunted her.

And she told him, that finding her mother's killer no longer mattered as long as she had him. That living in the present and planning for a future together was better than living in a past that was ruining her present and destroying any possible future.

And then she kissed him, right in the middle of the precinct bullpen.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

He was nervous.

It had only been a month since that day, that epiphany that brought them together. Finally.

The garden rules were still in play, just not a strict as they had once been. Both still required their presence, in an attempt to maintain some form of professionalism.

But today he would be smashing them.

Today he was going to propose.

In the middle of the precinct.

**CASTLEBECKETTCASKETT**

She knew he was planning something.

There were whispers flying around her, and everyone was avoiding her gaze, which turned into glares not long after.

She knew he was going to smash the garden rules, because she knew he was going to propose.

And she knew she was going to say yes.

_Oh, you will never know, how much I love you so_

_Oh you will never know, how much I love you_

_Oh, you will never know, how much I love you so_

_Oh you will never know, how much I love you_

_Oh, you will never know, how much I love you so_

_Oh you will never know, how much I love you_

_Oh, you will never know, how much I love you so_

_Oh you will never know, how much I love you_

_- The Garden Rules, Snow Patrol_


End file.
